Dear Professor Snape
by bludger witch
Summary: It's insane. It is also a love letter. Short vignette, not too fluffy.


Dear Professor Snape,

Disclaimer: Professor Snape, in all his nasty glory, as created by J.K. Rowling and I'll be eternally grateful for it. Oh, and AR belongs to himself. Good thing, too g.

Thanks for all people on HPfGU who liked it and commented on it. That's the only reason I dared to upload it here.

Dear Professor Snape,

With great hesitance I finally decided to write you this letter, with which I want to express my utmost respect and adoration.

I know that you are a modest person who shies away from public recognition and personal relationships, and I realize that you want to stay low profile at Hogwarts. 

Therefore I am very sorry that I wrote that letter to Mr. Rickman, who is going to play you in the upcoming movie, and caused that stir about your person. I shouldn't have said that he isn't thin enough and doesn't look good with black hair. But I am sure the Obliviators, that arrived half an hour after he had informed the police of the enclosed wobble-leg curse, cleaned his memory up and Muggle-Wizarding relations are back to normal now. And after a few months, everyone will have forgotten the article that Rita Skeeter published in the Daily Prophet, in which she said that due to the protests of your girlfriend you would take over the part yourself. I really don't know how she got that idea.

Honestly, I never claimed I was your girlfriend.

I hope you received the bottle of Shampoo and the Electric Toothbrush I sent you. I realize of course that rose blossom isn't the most perfect scent and that the Brush is the purple kid-version but it was all in could organize in the short time. And I am sorry about all the commotion the ten owls must have caused – but I was sure you could use the additional food, and the packet got a bit heavy in the process. Hopefully the strawberries were still okay but there was no way I could've known that the cream suspender would explode during air-travel. By the way, I wouldn't dare to criticize you, but did you ever think of putting on a little weight? The way you walk around with your robes fluttering everywhere, thin as a stick. That just can't be healthy!

And you should really reconsider your teaching methods, I heard many complaints about the unfair and cruel way you treat your students. Don't think I'm complaining, I like men who know how to handle matters in a tough way, but this just isn't good for your reputation. I know of course that you had a rough time growing up and that you think you are doing just the best for your pupils. Prepare them for the hard, unfair world that awaits them, and get them to learn zealously because you want them to have the same opportunities that you had. The concept of tough love is one I admire.

Your foray into the community of the Death Eaters certainly taught you important lessons and I realize that at this time of your life it was the only way you could go. Bullied by James Potter and his cronies, your intelligence and sharp wit cast aside by the pranks and disrespect of four half-grown wizards that never accepted you. 

But how courageous was your decision to turn your back on those dark days and return to the moral side and see the light! I shudder when I think about the dangers that came upon you when you offered to spy for Professor Dumbledore. You saved many lifes and protected innocent people that would have died otherwise. 

It is sad that you never got any recognition for those tasks and I know that it must anger you – especially since Harry Potter, who practically did nothing, just was at the right place to the right time, gets hailed as the saviour of the Wizarding World everywhere.

I wish I could find words to comfort you, but since I know that you don't appreciate the fuss and rather just would get on with it, I will just say that I see you for the silent hero you are.

Still, I think that your talent isn't fully appreciated at Hogwarts and that your kind of man is a rare appearance nowadays. Sadly enough the wizarding world of today has seldom generated such brilliant minds as yours is. Your knowledge and wisdom make my knees shake with awe.

Maybe we could meet sometime?

Sincerely,

Mrs. Snape

P.S.: Sorry for stalking you.

A/N: Thanks for putting up with me??? Oh well, I am obsessed, what can I say. This is **not** autobiographical – at least not entirely *hangs head in shame*

Well, basically this… I wouldn't dare to call it fic, maybe "confession"? g consists of many Snape theories uttered by me and other "Snapelovers" (somehow I think the term sounds corny – do we need a motto? "Snapelovers – we like the feisty ones" ? Or "Snapelovers – how would you act after a bad childhood" ? Or "Snapelovers – he just can't help being a mean git" ? Oh, so many to choose from! I need a car so I can use those as bumper stickers.)

And it is therefore dedicated to all of you out there – the ones I know and the ones that hide in the shadows. Step forward, confess your devotion, you are not alone ;-)

Oh, and cheers to yael, who got as far as "I love S…, S…."I'm sad to hear you couldn't confess, hon.


End file.
